


The Force is strong

by Rako_Jedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo Lives, Character Death Fix, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ben will live ok, canon sucks, jj what did you do baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rako_Jedi/pseuds/Rako_Jedi
Summary: 𝘉𝘦𝘯... 𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦Canon really left me depressed guys I'm gonna pretend I didn't watch the movie, BEN BELONGS WITH REYHere's my take on what should have happened.More chapters in the future
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Kudos: 1





	The Force is strong

GUYS WE CAN DO THIS

Pleeeaaase sign and share this petition: https://www.change.org/p/lucasfilm-continue-ben-solo-s-story

ON THE 5TH OF JANUARY THERE WILL BE A #Bringbensoloback EVENT ON TWITTER (but you can participate in other social medias)

HERE'S THE HOURS ON EVERY TIME ZONE:


End file.
